Guess Who
by Urufumaru
Summary: Link receives a mysterious note from someone who seems to take interest in him. Confused Link receives help from his closest friend Pit. Of course with strong friendship you can do anything. Even start a brand new relatonship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Wow! Long time no see.

This will have more chapters, but they won't be here for quite some time, considering this chapter took forever to write. For me to finally start writing again, I was actually inspired by another writer I'm not sure if it's okay to say any name so I'll just send you a PM.

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Only a copy I play every so often.

* * *

><p><span>Guess Who<span>

''Are you serious?'' Exclaimed one of the smashers who were seated on the coach, with a ridiculously large television placed in front of them. His eyes looked like they were glued to the large screen.

''Why yes I am serious, you know since I've already said it to you, for like five times.'' The blond Hylian was sending an annoyed glare towards his winged -inattentive- companion.

Link snatched the remote from the unsuspecting Celestial, and turned of whatever kind of show he was watching.

''Hey! I was watching that!'' Pit tried to reach for the remote, but failed due to his _little _height problem compared to his close friend. ''_Was_ watching. As in not now, right? By the way, what was it you were watching again?'' A sly grin spread itself upon the narrow face of the Hero. This time it was the brunette's turn to glare. ''It was something about a show that...Okay I'll pay attention to your stupid story.'' Pit's voice became coated in sugar so sweet one would get nauseous by just one taste. ''How was your day _mother_?''

''Well, Mr. Jackass, besides being with you a certain fella have asked me out through a letter. And how is the non-existing Mrs. Jackass, who will keep being non-existing until the end of the world, or at least our lives?'' Many people at the manor thought the two smashers didn't like each other, but it was quite the opposite. The two of them quickly became so good friends and had been almost impossible for the others to separate the duo.

''I'll have you known that- Wait what now?'' Distracted by the rude remark of his next to dead love-life, Link had to repeat himself for the seventh time.

''Okay, I'm not going to ask why you used the word _fella_, but who is this mystery girl? It is a girl right? I mean it's not hard to think that a guy would've had his eyes on you.'' Becoming shocked by that comment. Link put full force on his punch that was directed towards the top of the brunette's head, scolding him at the same time. ''Geez you didn't have to damage my precious brain.'' Pit held both of his hands on his head, rubbing it soothingly. ''What brain?'' The Angel punched the blond's bicep playfully. ''Anyway.. What I mean is that, it wouldn't surprise me. I mean, you got a great personality, great hair, superb humor, incredible combat skills, a great gamer-'' The Hero smiled at the compliments he was receiving from his closest friend. It was one of the shining moments of their friendship. ''-And a really, _really_ great ass.'' And there, Pit managed to yet again ruin that moment. Directing some sort of funny or creepy look on his face towards Link, he usually have when trying to pick up girls or even guys. It never worked.

''Stop doing that.'' It was stern command right from the Hero's mouth.

''Doing what?'' Pit rose one eyebrow and pouting his lips, not expecting the palm which was shoved in his face. ''Okay that's enough, Your Creepiness.''

''Okay, but on a serious note, do you know who it is?'' Reverted back to his normal -less demented- self and looked curiously at his friend.

The blond just sighed and stared towards the ground. But that was all Pit needed to know.

''Hey, it's not that bad I mean we could just narrow the list a little, you know for fun.'' Oh yes, the gentle side of Pit, only Link knew of that side of him since they trusted each other at a certain level. And because of that the Hylian knew he could always count on him, even tough people thought it was weird that Link told all of his secrets to Pit of all people.

''Yeah sure why not. Why don't you start?'' His face brightened by just that one sentence.

''Hmm...Ganondorf and Bowser is out of the question, what about Snake? He always grab, pinch or slaps your ass. Can't blame him tough.'' Those last remarks came out with a snicker.

Link shot him an annoyed glare for the second time that afternoon. ''That might be if it were not for the sheer fact that, 1. He is at least ten years older than me. 2. He seems to like Samus more. And finally 3. He's just an ass-grabber.''

''You've raised some valid point, old chap. I would take my hat of for you if I had one at this moment.'' Pit said in a horrible stereotypical British accent. ''Anyway it would be easier to tell if I could see this oh so mysterious letter.''

Link handed Pit the piece of paper, and he snatched it just like the blond had snatched his TV-remote moments ago.

''Hmm Hmm.'' Link was looking at his friend nervously. Most of the inhabits-correction all of them except Link thought Pit was an idiot, but Link knew he actually had an intelligent that even rivaled the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda.

He read the note out loud -without warning. Luckily they were alone since most of the smashers were either in the cafeteria, the other living room, outside or just thought of the duo as downright plain annoying and avoided them.

''To Link. You don't know who I am, but you know my name. I have met you almost every day since the day we met. Even though we talk, laugh or spend time with each other, I have yet to have you all by myself. One day in the future if you accept, I will be there for you, protect you and love you. The next note is with the one who is most in the way. The winged one, who stand closest to you.

That's all that stands. Well wasn't that cute. And aww, he, she or it _loves _you. Well I guess we don't have any other choice but to, find the next clue! For you, my friend!'' Pit made an exaggerated pose, with his index finger pointed at Link.

_''Oh Pit. I'm glad I had the chance to know you as I do. To most people you are stupid, obnoxious, irresponsible, impossible to talk to about personal matters, but to me you're the exact opposite of that, a true friend...Well most of the time.''_

''So who do you think he or she meant? You know the winged one who stands you the closest?'' Link blinked. He wasn't sure if the Angel was joking or not, but his question was soon answered.

''It could be Meta Knight he's got wings, or Charizard, or, or what about Falco? He technically have wings, right?'' The Blond stared at Pit like he was crazy, and he just might be that. ''Wait a minute. The one who stands you closest. I thought I was your best friend?'' That was it. Link had to do something to make him at least understand how stupid he sounded, so he did the first thing that crossed his mind.

Smack!

''Ouch! What was that for?'' Pit rubbed the back of his newly hit head.

''What do you think?'' Pit just responded with a light glare.''Can you quit the joking for a second? And by the way the winged one, it's you stupid.''

''I knew that. Stupid.'' The last word came out in a quiet whisper.

Link chose to ignore Pit's immaturity, and instead focus on their little mystery. ''So...Shall we go?''

''Huh? Go where?'' Pit blinked.

The Hylian just groaned, rubbing his temples. ''I don't have time nor patience for this. Maybe I'll just ask Red.''

Link was up and ready to go, but a firm grip on his arm stopped him from taking another step.

''Hold it right there, pretty boy.'' Link just glared. ''Red? What makes him more special than me? Yes we do hang out with him, but c'mon you know how little he talks compared to me.''

''Exactly.'' The _'pretty boy'_ tried to get his wrist out of the Celestial's grip, but to no use. The Angel was much stronger than most people would've thought at first sight.

''Fine. I will try to act as a normal person-I mean'' Pit cleared his throat and put on a puppy-face. ''Angel. So please my bestes friend in the whole wide world'' He grabbed the front of Link's shirt. ''Let me accompany you on your way to true love.''

Link blinked. Once. Twice. He stared at Pit as if he had sprouted another head. ''What the hell was that? Wait I don't want to know.'' Pit squeezed him, hard. ''O-okay you can come. Just don't crush me.''

The Hylian repeated his question. ''So...Shall we go?''

He looked at the brunette. Looking for any sign of joking or stupidity.

''Okay. Let's go to my bedroom.''

_''Huh. I guess he's finally serious now.''_ Link inwardly smiled.

=X=X=X=X=

An unmade bed, a few games spread out on the floor, a slightly dirty plate on the table. It was surprisingly clean to the one who had been given the title of the mansion's goof. -A title that used to belong to a certain red-headed smasher named Roy, before his departure.

''Now all we have to do is to find this, oh so mysterious note.'' Pit exclaimed in a little too much excitement. Maybe he had a faint idea of who the secret admirer were.

Link just hmm'd the melody of The Song of Storms faintly, while lightly tapping his chin.

''Whoa! Watch it there Mr. Hero of Time. I don't want it raining in my room.'' Pit smiled playfully, and Link returned the gesture with a small laugh at the end. Pit joined in shortly after.

''He he. Okay enough joking. Let's start our little hunt.'' Link clasped his hands, looking if he was ready to turn the temporary home of his friend, upside-down.

After a minute or five they finally found the note. It was on the night-stand the whole time. Both of them thought that at least they had gotten a good laugh out of it. Despite how frustrating and stupid it was.

''Okaay. That was kind of embarrassing. Funny, but embarrassing.'' Pit took the folded note before the blond had any chance to reach it at all. ''Let's see. Hmm.''

''It says'' The Angel cleared his throat one time too many. ''Dear goofball. This letter is for Link not you...Well that wasn't nice of him. Calling you goofball. Isn't he supposed to try and, you know, seduce you. Wait a minute. He called me a goofball! Who does he think he is? Calling me, _me _a_ goofball._'' Pit poked his chest to emphasize the person -himself- he was talking about.''How degrading.''

Link snatched the paper out of his hand, just like he did with the TV-remote earlier that same day.

Link unfolded the note and began reading. ''Dear Link. I like you, as in I want to hold you and shower you in my affection. If you want to give me a chance, meet me on the roof of the mansion at 6 pm.'' A blush was slowly, but steadily spreading on the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Unfortunately for him a certain 'goofball' saw it, and wanted to make the Hylian blush to intensify.

''Well that was blunt. You know, I think I have a pretty good idea of who this is.'' Ironically enough the 'Angel' gave a devilish smirk.''I think it is-'' He whispered the name in the long Hylian ear. And at the time Pit straightened up to look at Link's face. The blush had spread to the tip of his pointed ear and most of his face.

''Oh dear Naryu. This is going to be great.'' Link said as he rubbed his bright red cheeks.

=X=X=X=X=

They were both back in the coach that they were sitting in before. Almost everything looked normal. Almost being the keyword.

''Oh Din. Oh Din. What should I do? What should I do? _What_ should _I_ do? Please you've got to help me...Pitto.'' Pit knew that when Link used _that_ name, he was really counting on him to help him.

''Well if you want to know my opinion'' He paused and looked into Link eyes. They were pleading for an answer. '' I think you should give it a chance.'' He smiled, genuinely, like the Angel he was. ''You won't regret that you at least tried. I mean I am sure that-''

But before Pit could finish his sentence they were interrupted by Peach, Zelda, Samus, Snake, Sheik, Ike and Marth.

A cheerful greeting was thrown their way by the two Princesses and a nod from the loyal protector of Hyrule's Princess, Sheik. Snake tried to grab for Link's ass and obviously succeeded because a high-pitched 'eep' was heard from the Hero. A roll of the eyes and two glares was sent by the three others. All the while Pit just snickered at the scene.

Link's face became almost as red as Mario's cap because of the second oldest ones action. Something was heard coming from Link's mouth that sounded something like 'Perverted old ass-grabber.'

Seeing that little scene reminded Pit about the current little love story Link was caught up in.

''_Don't worry about it. I don't think he's going to confess in front of everyone or something._'' Pit whispered in the pointy ear buried in tresses of golden hair.

He had temporarily forgotten about the notes. That time around his face became redder than Mario's cap, the blush also reach to the tip of his ears. _''He's here. Right in front of me. He looks so calm, and relaxed. Acting like normal. I never thought it would actually be him.''_ He blinked and put his hands up, so they covered most of his blush. _''Could Pit be right?''_ That one question echoed in his head through the entire conversation.

=X=X=X=X=

When the clock hit 'dinged' the fourth time, all of the girls decided to retire to the karaoke room, where most of the smashers were. It was Friday after all.

The six males that were left behind started having their own little chat about today's matches.

''I totally destroyed Diddy Kong in that last match.'' Snake gloated.

''I remember he lost because of his Rocketbarrel Pack exploded before he could get back to the stage.'' Marth commented in a-matter-of-fact way.

Snake was about to protest but Ike interrupted him. ''You were lucky there, if that didn't happen you would have definitely lost, to a chimpanzee. I guess everyone thought the funniest part, besides the explosion not caused by you, was all that trouble you had with those banana peels.'' A deep chuckle came from the Mercenary.

''Oh shut up Greil. You can't say anything, since you got your ass kicked when you fought Kirby, who is a pink blob with stubby little arms and legs.''

Ike and Snake shared a friendship which was almost a parallel to Link and Pit's. It, of course did include silly arguments and snarky comments towards each others.

''In my defense he surprised me with his copying move. How should I have known he could use Eruption?'' The tall bluenette raised his hands up defensively. ''Don't you have something to say Pit? He has copied you too.''

The angel and the Hylian diverted their attention from the television -which was sending recordings from this weeks matches- and looked at their companions. Both managed to act to a certain degree normal.

''Yeah he did, but I was prepared and took it like a professional. Unlike you _newbie_.'' The Celestial practically glowed from his own ego.

''Heh! I remembered that you became furious at Kirby chasing him yelling ''Give me back my crown you pink blob thief?'' or something like that. I wouldn't say _that_ is professional.'' Smiling mischievously Link took a part in the conversation ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. ''Wait you're new too, which would make you both _newbies.''_

''Oh shut it Blondie.'' Punching his arm, to so grab it. ''Anyway we got things to do. Come on.'' The Angel started pulling the Hylian out of the couch.

''Where are you guys going?'' Snake asked with a cocked eyebrow.

''To the room where the stuff happens...You know _The_ _Room._'' Giving a goofy grin the Celestial started to use his wings to carry his blond friend. Soon they were both in the air.

''Whoa!'' Link exclaimed. He was used to and at the same time not used to Pit's habit of having the need to lift him off the ground almost every time the General wanted him all for himself.

''Bye, see ya in a _couple_ of hours.'' Link growled out loud, but still kept his voice low enough so that the Angel was the only one to hear. And before another word was said they were out of sight.

''Heh! Well would you look at that.'' Snake gave a mischievous smirk, and folded his arms.

=X=X=X=X=

It was nearing six o'clock, and the two archers were on the roof of the mansion just as planned.

''Okay everything is going to be fine. You won't be disturbed. I will personally take care of that. So relax Link, just relax.'' Pit's hands were shaking badly.

''It kind of seems like you're the one who needs to relax. What's wrong?'' Link put a comforting hand on the shaking Angel's shoulder.

''No it's nothing.'' The Hero gave a don't-lie-now kind of look. ''It's just that. When making sure that no one will disturb. I am going to volunteer to sing. It is Friday after all. Well singing is not the problem, but you know the girls will be singing tonight, and you know how incredible they are. I just hope people won't think I am you know, 'sucky' compared to them. Well actually any of them. Buut I guess I'm not the one to be nervous tonight. So. Good luck on your man-date then.'' The General said man a little louder than the other words. But before Link could answer, Pit had lifted off.

The blond teen took a deep breath. _''Okay. No backing out. Dear Farore! I am shaking. Triforce of Courage my ass, it doesn't help at all. I'm scared out of my wits. Breath Link, just breath. If you can take down King Dodongo at the age of nine, you can try a relationship with a man.'' _His knees began to buckle. _''Oh for the love of Naryu I can't even stand up right.''_

He watched outwards to the sea. The sun had begun to set, so it gave him a beautiful view. There was a thick forest far to the left, some cliffs and roads that leaded to the city to the right and a mountain behind the mansion. The bench he sat on was to the side of some kind of tiny house. It was there you had to come from if you wanted to come to the roof- unless you had wings or something like that.

Link was so caught up in how conveniently the mansion was placed, that he didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind.

It wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice. ''Hi there. What is a cutie like you doing all alone here?''

The Hylian couldn't do anything to prevent the blush from spreading. But he still smiled.

_''It was him. Pit was right.''_

Link looked up, or at least tried, but there were warm hands covering his eyes.

The incredible sexy voice -Link had just noticed how much- said right next to a blushing ear.

''Guess who.''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yay! Something I actually find decent.(From my work. Not anyone else, they're awesome. You know who you are.)

I just _love_ friendship. With the power of friendship you can overcome anything. Except in games, because we all screw each other over from getting lives, weapons and power-ups.

This I will finish. No matter how difficult or time consuming it will be. It's probably will be about four chapters.

Now I will either start or work on the next chapter these following days/weeks/months or play Brawl/Zelda.

Oh yeah. Who do you think it is? It should be obvious. (If you know me.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

As some of you may see this is much more shorter than the last chapter. Well that is because I wrote it in one day for the two sweet people who reviewed this story. Yes, ChocolatyFox and Luigi-Lover17. And of course the one alert I got.

This would've been longer if not finally my family decided: ''Yeah! Sure why don't we try some Brawl.'' They got the worst timing don't they. I still won though. I was Ness and Ike. (PK Starstorm & Great Aether FTW.)

I do not own Super Smash Bros. And correction from last time I actually own two copies of Brawl.

* * *

><p><span>Your Sweetheart is Waiting<span>

Wednesday morning at the breakfast table. Marth was sipping his tea and reading the newspaper in silence for himself, that was until that certain two smashers decided to pop up.

''Yeah! Today I am _so_ going to win today's match!'' Snake put his plate with egg and bacon on the table. Marth just groaned and moved to the side, not wanting to sit directly next to the babbling Soldier.

''You sure? I mean you are going against some pretty tough opponents. Fox _and _Sonic. Ompf!'' Ike was about to seat himself at the edge of the table, but Marth pulled him down, so he had to sit in between the Agent and the Prince.

''Gee Mr. Fancy pants. I took a shower yesterday.'' Snake had his egg filled fork half-way to his mouth. ''And this is my chance to beat that little blue punk, because the next smashball is _mine_! I swear.'' He said with a mouthful of eggs. Unfortunately for his companions, most of his food did not stay in his mouth during his speech.

''You know Snake there is two things I have to say to you. One. You said you were going to win last time you went up against Sonic, and we all know how that happened.'' A snicker and a low ''Now I'll show you.'' came from Marth. ''Two. I am pretty sure when you eat food it's suppose to end up in your stomach and not everywhere else.'' Ike cleaned his cheek for eggs and spit. A second later he wiped his hand on the Agent's shirt.

''Oh shut up Greil, you too Lowell. By the way, I've got Pit on my team this time.'' Snake flicked a tiny bacon cube at the royal.

Before anyone of them could speak another word a yell was heard. ''Can you please, SHUT UP PIT!'' That yell came from a certain Pokèmon Trainer with a red cap.

''Make me! ~Gotta catch 'em all. Gotta catch 'em all. Yeeaah. Gotta catch 'em all Pokèmon. Whoo-'' But before the hyper Angel was able to finish singing, a gloved hand was put over his mouth.

''Can you please, for the love of Naryu, Shut up!'' Link slammed his chopsticks on the table the trio were sitting on.

''Why are you guys ganging up on me? All I did was sing a little. Please don't be mad.'' The Angel made the most adorable puppy-face he could muster. It seemed to work, since the two other ones at that table just sighed and went back to eat their breakfast.

The scene that was just witnessed, was not so unusual in the mansion.

''He he. Kids these days. They just don't know when to be calm and quiet.'' Snake shook his head in disbelief.

''Tch. You're the one to talk.'' Ike sipped his morning coffee with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Snake was satisfied with just sticking out his tongue.

=X=X=X=X=

''Yo! Marth, Link.'' Snake was lightly jogging down towards the two swordsmen, standing in front of the mansion's bar -Where Kafei was working.

''Snake, what are you doing here? Your match starts in fifteen minutes.'' Marth was dressed in his battle gear. His match was next after Snake's and Pit's.

''Yeah. Pit has already gone down to the area, and he's wondering where you are.'' Link was wearing a Powder blue dress-shirt, a plain white t-shirt under a pair of onyx fingerless gloves and black jeans.

''Yeah I'll be there, he has no need to worry. But I actually came here to talk to you Link.'' Snake hooked his arm around the Hylian's elbow, and dragged him away.

''Huh? Wha-'' Both the Prince and the Hero said in unison.

When they were in front of the doors to the Battlefield stage.

''Listen, I have to ask you something. That is okay with you, right?'' Snake was a little concerned.

''Yeah sure, just ask.'' Link was a little suspicious of why the Agent needed to talk to him.

''You're planning to do anything on Friday, right?'' The Soldier started checking his gear. _''Ten more minutes, then it's showtime.''_

''No. I don't have any plans. How co-''

''Okay just keep it that way. No plans or anything on Friday. 'Kay, thanks, bye.'' He left for the match, but not before giving Link a slap on the ass.

''What the- Perverted old weirdo.'' Link was confused, but decided it was not worth trying to wonder or ask more about it. He went to the tribune to watch the match. Pit was in it after all.

=X=X=X=X=

The match ended with the blue team winning. Of course Pit was the last remaining fighter on the stage after Snake had gotten knocked out by Sonic's final smash, again.

They were all seated in the living room, in front of the fireplace. The clock had already hit it's seventh stroke.

''How did you manage to lose in less than five minutes?'' Pit had dumped his battle gear for more comfortable and casual clothing. He had regular blue jeans and a green t-shirt that said, ''Math is simple. 2+2=5''

''Well I don't have wings, that and it was difficult.'' Snake said defensively even though his posture said that he was on offense. ''And why should _I _Solid Snake, take this from you, a kid.''

''How could it be difficult? We all had like five stocks. And you should watch your mouth, whippersnapper. Respect your elders.'' The oldest one of them all was shaking his fist in a stereotypical old man style. Snake was about to respond to the Angel's behavior, but he was stopped.

''Both of you be quiet.'' Ike said in a commanding voice. ''The main point is that you still won the match. So it is nothing to get all pissed of over.'' He frowned, and that was a sign to the bickering smashers to calm down.

The brown-haired General decided to test his luck by taunting the other General. ''I'm sorry sir, General sir!'' The Angel said -loudly- in a military voice and at the same time saluting him.

''I wouldn't test my luck if I were you Pit.'' Marth was reading a book of some sort. He had white dress-shirt with a Royal blue and gray in a square pattern and tan colored pants.

''Oh why should I take orders from a man who dresses up like a freaking nerd?'' Pit folded his arms and began discreetly edging towards Red and Link, who were minding their own business.

''The way I dress have no effect in the matter I speak.'' Marth spoke in a matter as if he was scolding a stubborn child, and that was almost exactly what he was doing.

''Well. But...Come on Link, Red. Let's get out of here.'' The furious Angel started dragging the two out of the room.

''Wha?''

''Huh?''

''Pit what the hell are you doing?''

''Yeah. Let go.''

But even before a minute had passed they were out of the room. Which meant that the only people left on that coach was. Marth Lowell, Ike Greil and David Doe.

''Guess who's made sure Link is available on Friday.'' David pointed at himself, wearing a proud smile.

''You have done what Snake?'' Both Ike and Marth looked seriously at him. ''The man-date is locked and secured. So no need to worry.'' He gave a smug smirk.

Both of them sighed in unison.

=X=X=X=X=

''Hey Red.'' Pit was -again- dragging Red from Link, who were talking to Kafei.

''What is it Pit?'' Red looked down at the Angel. The Pokèmon Master was about the same height as the Hylian Hero, who were slightly taller than the Celestial.

''Did you know that-'' He looked if anyone was trying to listen to their conversation. ''-someone got the hots for Link.''

''W-what? W-who is it?'' Red's jaw dropped down.

''I don't know yet. They did not tell me if they knew.'' Pit was talking in a low whisper.

''T-then who was that told you this?'' Now was Red looking around suspiciously.

''Well it was a certain, smelly, obnoxious, whippersnapper who told me someone wants to get in Link's pants.'' Pit wore a mischievous smile.

''Snake?'' Red had a brow risen in question.

''Nooo. It was Master Hand, because everyone knows he's the mansion's little gossip-girl.'' Pit responded sarcastically. ''Of course it was Snake. Dumb-ass.''

''So who do you think it is. You know the one who, umm...wants to get in to Link's pants?'' Red was pondering on that question.

''I don't know? But I'll guess I have to say. Go Team Ike!'' The Angel made a quiet cheer.

''What about Ike?'' That was Link's voice from behind. But how and when did he come? Had he been listening very long? That was the two thoughts that ran through the Pokèmon Master and General's head.

''N-no big deal. H-he was great today at today's match.'' Pit gave a nervous grin.

''Ike was not even in today's matches. What were you two really talking about?'' Link was not only stealthy but also an expert on finding the lies in his friends' speech.

''Okay I'm not going to lie to you. You are my friend and you deserve the truth, that and you will eventually find out anyway. So, the truth is that-Mmmfp!'' Pit put the other boy in a headlock to silence him.

''Well since I am your best friend it's better I said it.'' Link just nodded in agreement. Not even caring that Red's air supply was running short. ''It was about...getting laid.''

It wasn't a lie. Technically.

''Okay...Nice conversation I'm going to bed now. Good night and just continue with your umm...Talk.'' and with that Link bid them a good night.

''Phew! That was close. I almost thought -Ompf!'' Red had just elbowed the Angel in the gut, and now the latter was writhing in pain on the rugged floor.

Just one word was said before both of them went to bed.

''Asshole.''

=X=X=X=X=

''Okay everything is set'' Said a slightly hoarse voice. It was probably hoarse because of all that smoke.

''Why did you do all this? It isn't like you're the one who is going to ask him.''

''I'm your buddy right. So of course I'll help you tap that ass. Oh by the way even though I wrote the first note for you, mind the fact that I just re-constructed your words to make them a little more mysterious and sexy, you have to write the last one yourself.'' A calloused hand handed a small piece of paper to the other man.

''Yeah, yeah. No need to nag, you're not my mother. Gee.''

=X=X=X=X=

''Okay tough guy, now's the time.''

''I know.''

''It's going to be okay. Well I'll should be on my way down to the others. It's Karaoke Friday after all.'' He was about to leave, but.

''Hey Snake.'' The Soldier stopped from walking down another step of the long staircase. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome. And Ike.''

''What?'' The blue haired Mercenary looked directly into the Soldier's graying blue eyes.

The Agent said one thing before leaving to find the others.

''Your sweetheart is waiting.''

* * *

><p>If you guessed Ike then you were right or should I say Wright. (lame Phoenix Wright pun)<p>

About the last names.

Marth=I think it was from some sort of anime.

Ike=Eh. His dad had two names (Greil & Gawain) and it's called Greil Mercenaries, so why not?

Snake=His name is David and The name of Big Boss was John Doe so...tada.

Pit was singing a Pokerap if anyone wondered. I like describing what they were wearing, especially Marth and Pit's clothes.

It seems like I lied it wouldn't be long until I uploaded the next chapter, but this time it will. And the next chapter is the date. So if you like this pairing that kind of sucks that I chose to not update fast. Sorry. I'll try my best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Gee. Why does it have to be so difficult to write about dates. It doesn't matter I'm done anyways (kind of). How does dates work? What happens?

Anyway I am grateful for all the reviews I've gotten. You! Yeah you people who have written me a review, You're awesome. Because of you, I have the motivation to write more and more and more.

SSBB belongs to the incredible Nintendo

* * *

><p><span>What Do You Say?<span>

''Guess Who.'' Warm hands was put over Link's eyes. He smiled. Link put his own hands over the other ones, and slowly lowered them.

''Hey Ike.'' The blond gave the hands a gentle squeeze. Ike chuckled with his deep voice.

The Mercenary sat down next to the blond. ''Have you been waiting long?'' Ike took Link's hand in his own, and brought it up to his lips, smelling the faint scent of the mysterious forests that resided in Hyrule. He gave the back of the hand a light kiss.

Feeling those warm lips peck the back of his hand, Link couldn't help but blush. ''No, not too long.'' The Hero brought his hand to the others wrist to pull the hand away from his own. The second the hand reached its destination, Link and Ike's eyes met. It felt like time itself stopped at that exact moment.

''So...Umm...Is it somewhere else you wanted to go or did you want to stay here all the time?'' Ike blinked from his trance. Those deep Azure eyes was hypnotizing, beautiful like the night-sky, mysterious as the dark side of the moon, yet as hard and sharp as the strongest crystal. ''Umm...Well, I-I was t-thinking t-t-that..'' Ike scratched his neck nervously. _''Damn it! Why didn't I think about this. Crap! I knew something would happen, it's so typical my luck. I knew i-''_ But before the Mercenary could finish that sentence -in his head- Link interrupted.

''Ike, what is that paper sticking out of your pocket?'' Link pointed at the chest-pocket on his Navy blue jacket.

''Huh?'' Ike took the folded note and read it -not out loud.

''Yo Ike. While you were busy drooling over that Hylian boy's ass, we did something useful for you, for example:

1. I told a certain pain-in-the-ass winged jackass, of your secret crush/lusting for his best friend, so now both Snake, Pit and I knew.

2. We both figured that you two are such idiots that none of you had prepared anything for your man-date, so I suggest going to the cliff. So you can both enjoy the sunset, leaning against that big tree, groping each other.

Hi Ike! It's me Pit. I stole this note from Snake, and man, he was mean. I am not a jackass. Stupid whippersnapper. On the other side of this note, a list of things are written down about Link you _definitely_ want to know. OBS! Do _not _show this to Link. I repeat do _not _show this to Link. 'Kay, good luck.''

Most of the writing was obvious who wrote what. Marth probably wrote about the telling to Pit, the other things from Pit and Snake.

Ike turned the -long- note around, and there it stood. A list of things someone special, say possible boyfriend, want to know about Link. And a little greeting. One he was grateful for and one he was not so.

''We have all made sure that you won't be disturbed.'' That one was from Marth.

''I put a condom in your other pocket. For later, He he.'' Definitely from Snake, because the other note couldn't be from him.

''I threw the condom away and replaced it with lube. Don't think my Linky will get pregnant. But it's still time for him to, you know, become _deflowered_.'' Ike stared intensively on the, very suggestive, note. _''What the hell is wrong with them? Wait. I don't even want to know.''_

''Ike? What's wrong? You've been staring at that piece of paper for over a minute now. And why are you so flustered?'' Link placed a careful hand on Ike's bicep.

''Huh?'' Ike touched his cheeks and felt the heat radiate from them. _''Damn perverted douchebags.''_

''It's nothing.'' Ike turned around and waved the younger one off, and put the note back in his pocket. ''You know I think I know just the place where we can go, and I think you'll like it.'' Ike rose to his feet. He also tried to get the normal color his cheeks sported, back.

Link was about to rise to his feet, but the Mercenary was quick and pulled him up and put his hands around the young man's small shoulders. ''Oh really. Where?'' He blushed because of the closeness of the taller man. ''It's a surprise.''

_''Heh. Seems like friends can be useful after all.'' _Ike thought to himself, grateful for what the other trio had done.

=X=X=X=X=

''Hey Red.'' Pit had to suppress a snicker, after all Snake was on the stage singing 'Love is in the Air'.

''What is it Pit?'' Red was sipping some sort of fruit drink.

''Do you know where Link and Ike is?'' A small laugh escaped the Angel's mouth.

Red rose a brow in confusion, but before any of them could utter another word a blue haired Prince accompanied by a, surprisingly happy, Agent.

''Yeah! I totally nailed that song. Listen to that cheering.'' And the crowd did indeed cheer. They even yelled ''Snake! Snake! Snaaaake!'' Just like in the matches.

''I heard your conversation.'' Marth stated firmly. ''By the look on your face, I guess Pit has yet to tell you about our, little role in Ike and Link's reason of absence.'' Marth always talked very formal ,and that usually left most of the people he talked with speechless, or at least very confused.

''Eh? Could you repeat that? In English please.'' Snake ordered a cold beer. He had to keep his nerves calm, at least until the next song.

Seeing at least Red not fallen in confusion, Marth promptly ignored the older man's request. ''Simply put, Snake, Pit and I have been secretly or not so secretly helping Ike's quest to get Link's love and attention.''

''You guys did know that Link kind of liked Ike, even before this whole affair.'' Now it was their turn to look confused. ''He told me once, and he wasn't sure what to do, so I told him to do what he wants, and he said that he did not want to risk ruin their friendship, so he kept quiet and-''

''Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there Scarlet.'' Red glared at Pit for that nickname. ''How come _I_ didn't know about this? I mean, _I _am his best friend, not you, not you and definitely _not you_. It's Me, Myself and Me.'' He pointed at each of the gang of smashers around him once, and pointed at himself the last.

''Whooo! That was amazing! Give it up for Samus!'' At the time being, Peach was the one announcing the singers and songs. ''Next one up is...Pit! Come on up Pit! No need to be shy! Come one everybody! Pit! Pit! Pit!'' Clapping in tact, the Pink Princess got each and everybody in that huge room to cheer with her.

''Well ladies, I guess it's my turn to shine, or crash and burn, either way's fine. Oh yeah, we never really did explain what we did for Ike. Long story short, we made sure they won't screw up. And of course a little surprise for them. He he.'' With that Pit flew up on the stage ready with a sly smile on his face, because the people below him had no idea of what his little present was.

=X=X=X=X=

''Oh here. This is where I go when I usually want to be alone. It's my favorite place. How did you know I would like it here?'' Link stared at the beautiful sunset, and the ocean with the sun's reflection.

''Uh well.'' Ike scratched his neck while grinning like a goof. ''I had a feeling.'' It seemed like Link accepted that answer since he smiled back. A light smile, eyes gently shut and a little teeth showing. He was practically glowing with happiness.

The Hylian sat down by the large tree, and patted the ground beside him. ''Come. Sit down beside me.''

And that was what Ike did. For a few minutes the two of them sat in comfortable silence, watching the sunset together.

''So-'' Both of them began. ''Oh! Sorry. You can start.'' The spoke in unison. The -now blushing- Hero cleared his throat. ''You just tell me. What were you going to say?'' Link smiled. Looking calm on the outside, but on the inside, butterflies were having a war in his stomach.

''He He. Well I was going to ask-'' The bluenette scratched the back of his neck nervously. ''- about. Umm... Did you know before this meeting who I am-I mean were, was, you know what I mean.'' Ike pulled on the back of his bandana. A nervous habit he didn't even himself notice until someone pointed it out for him, first his sister and then Snake.

=X=X=X=X=

_''Ike what the hell are you doing?'' Snake raised an eyebrow. He was snacking on one of the cookies Peach baked earlier that day._

_''Huh? What are you talking about?''_

_''You're fiddling a lot with that headband of yours. Something wrong?'' The Agent said with a mouthful of cookies, a few crumbles escaping._

_''W-what?'' The Mercenary blinked a couple of times, before looking down at his fingers entwined in a green cloth. His headband. ''N-no, nothing.''_

_''You're stuttering, and that means you're lying. What's up?'' The brunette was cleaning his molars with his index finger for the remaining cookie dough, while squinting his left eye in a comedic fashion._

_The bluenette couldn't deny anything anymore. Damn that stupidly high IQ of that Agent. A heavy sigh left the Mercenary._

_''I'm just nervous okay. I am about to fight one of the best fighters here, that and it is one of the veterans. Damn it! My first fight and this happens, it's just typical my luck.'' Ike buried his hands in his spiky blue hair._

_''Oh well...I hoped it was something more juicy of a gossip.'' Ike raised his head and stared funnily at the older man. ''Geez. The girls here gets to me with that gossip talk, and that bird-boy too, I think his name was Pit or something.'' He rubbed his stubbly chin, just like if he was in deep thought. ''But anyway who are you talking about? You don't mean you're fighting one of the 'Original Eight'? Ike nodded. Snake's eyes widened in shock. ''Whoa! Your first fight as a _newcomer_ and you're up against one of those. Geez Master Hand show mercy to this poor soul!'' Snake had his hands open and spoke out loud, a little too loud for not only Ike's comfort, but for everyone else in the room._

_The Agent calmed down after a lot of glares was thrown his ways, including a few 'shut the hell ups'._

_''Anyway.. So who are you fighting against?''_

_''Ugh. Take a guess.'' Ike tiredly rubbed his eyes, and Snake rubbed his chin -again- in thought._

_''Well it can't be too difficult. Is it...Donkey Kong?''_

_''No.''_

_''Pikachu?''_

_''Non.''_

_''Speaking french eh. Is it Ness then?''_

_''Nope.''_

_Captain Falcon with the Falcon Punch!'' Snake punched the air in a similar fashion as the pilot while yelling 'Falcon Punch'._

_''Uh uh, and stop doing that!'' Ike gripped the wrist of his newest acquaintance._

_''It's-a me, Mario.''_

_''No, just no.''_

_''Okay. So is it either, Samus or Link?'' The Special Agent was confident in that answer._

_''Yeah. It's one of them.''_

_''A little more information.''_

_''Blonde.''_

_''Doesn't help at all.''_

_''Blue eyes''_

_''Jesus Ike just say it! Samus or Link.''_

_''Famous.''_

_''Spit it out Greil! The man-woman or fruitcake!''_

_''…'' The General looked at his companion, half in amusement and half in horror. He was amused of how irritated this, so called adult man could be from such a simple thing, and horror because he was afraid of either the fruitcake known as Link, or Samus the man-woman would pop out and beat their sorry newcomer-asses._

_''I'm waiting.'' Snake started to get irritated. Brows furrowing, eyes darkening, arms crossing, an icy glare, the perfect replica of Prince Marth when he welcomed him in the Smash Mansion on his first day. That man did not take the friendly or not-so-friendly joke of his._

_''It's the Man-woman-I mean Samus.''A light cough came from the Mercenary's throat. _

_''Oooo. Fighting the blond beauty. Lucky you. Too bad that when she first take of the armor, which is the size of a freaking car, she just become too quick to even get a good look at her.'' The older one, took his pack of cigars lighting one, but not before offering one to the younger man, who politely refused his offer._

_''Well I heard that Samus was the winner of the first tournament, and most of her opponents ended up with at least a broken bone, at least.''_

_''Oh don't worry junior-'' Snake gave a reassuring pat on the bluenette's shoulder._

_''Junior?'' Ike did obviously not take a liking to the nickname._

_''-from what I've heard.'' The bearded man took a long drag from the cigar and breathed a transparent gray smoke out of his nostrils. ''She's a nice lady, and always fights lightly when newbies are in the match. So no need to rip your precious bandana in half. Appreciate those things, I know I do.'' He ran a gloved hand through brown locks of hair, lightly touching the green bandana around his head. A goofy grin appearing on his face._

_''Anyway, like I said no need to worry, you're probably a decent swordsman,you are stressing out for nothin'.''_

_''I guess so. Hmm, well at least I had the chance to get to know you, maybe we could be friends. You know having more pointless conversations.'' He stretched his arm out to shake the Agent's one._

_''Yeah, sure why not.'' The Agent took the hand and gave it a firm shake. ''You know Mercenary-boy. This conversation isn't as pointless as you think.'' The younger one raised an eyebrow in question. ''I'll be keeping an eye for that habit of yours.''_

_And with that Snake took of going the gods know where. Leaving Ike standing alone nervously tugging his headband with one thought in his head._

_''Geez. Was it so wise to talk to that guy?''_

=X=X=X=X=

_''Stupid! Stop tugging the headband! He'll get suspicious.''_

''Ike. What are you doing?'' Link pointed at the hand that were pulling on the green headband. Ike tried to laugh it off.

''So...Are you going to answer my question?'' He tried to make the Hylian drop the subject.

''Huh?- Oh yeah.'' Link smiled nervously and a blush was yet again spreading over his face. ''Well I kind of knew. Pit told me that he had a hunch, and it was you. He's smarter than what most people think.''

''Hmm. You knew and still came.'' A mischievous arm snuck around the Hylian's slender shoulders, pulling the blushing blond closer than before. Ike was feeling more confident than before.

''Y-yes.'' The Hero lowered his head. But a smile was still evident on his face.

''Umm. I have to ask, since you did come, do you want to start a relationship with me? Not friendship or something like that, but you know, a relationship as boyfriend and, umm boyfriend.'' Ike gripped Link's shoulders, turning him so he was facing the taller man, their faces, mere inches apart.

The closeness made them both blush, but Link's was even more fierce.

_''Oh dear Farore! He's so close I can practically smell him. Oh Din! He smells like fresh rain and peppermint. Wait peppermint, is he planning to?''_

''What do you say?'' But before Link had the chance to answer. Ike went in for the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My writing changes a few times, stupid nano-writing-blocks.

I kind of cheated on that date, since most is not even covered in this chapter, but you all got to see how Snake and Ike talked for real. Hope that makes up for it.

I've just noticed. I have some sort of strange habit of making one of the last things that gets said in a chapter, the title. Hmm.


End file.
